


He can't hurt you or us anymore...

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gordon Livesy (mention), Gordon's birthday, Liv loves Aaron, Love, little sister Liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Liv have a overdue conversation about Gordon on his birthday





	He can't hurt you or us anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really knwo when Gordon's birthday is but i just wanted Aaron and Liv have a conversation about him

Liv woke up and looked at her big brother who was fast asleep obviously stressed out over everything that happened. She remembered the day he came he hugged her tight and refused to let go. It made Liv proud that she was a rock for her big brother. He looked after her for long enough. Today was one of those days where Aaron would do the same. It was Gordon's birthday. Another year of her dad gone but another year with her Aaron. 

They never really spoke about him but today Liv decided that they were. Aaron woke up an hour later and smiled at his little sister "Morning sis." He grabbed her hand and held it. "Morning bro, Aaron we need to talk." Aaron looked at her before Sighing "Yh we do.."

"I knew he would do this..." Aaron spoke quietly "What?" Liv asked him "Dad.. he told me that Robert would cheat and i would be alone because i don't deserve love.." "Oi! Stop that sentence right there! You do deserve it more than anyone!" "Do I though Liv? I mean i took your dad from you. Placed you in the middle of a court case. Hurt your mum... What type of guy does that,,?"

Liv took his hand and squeezed it "Someone that would have to deal with way to much at such a young age. Your a good man Aaron and you deserve to be happy you know. I mean look at how far you've come. You own your own business, got good friends, people that love you, a family. your well known in the village. You had the worst 8 years of your life hiding a secret that no one should hide but you did and you stood in a room full of strangers and went through it all again. Every little thing and he's gone. He can't hurt you or us anymore no one can. Your so strong Aaron. Even when your hurt you still look out for others. I mean i let you down before but you didn't give up on me because your a good bloke. Aaron you've made me feel so loved and safe when I thought it wasn't possible so stop putting yourself down. Your amazing..." Aaron looked at her in shock! His 15 year old sister, his baby sister, his Liv gave him advice!

"And i suppose your good looking.. I mean that's where i get it from!" Aaron laughed at her. 

"HA! Finally a way to make you laugh you lil monkey!" Aaron couldn't stop laughing and neither could Liv they were laughing so much that Chas had to come and see what it was all about. When she saw them happy she left them to it.

"OH God! What would I do without you eh kid?" "Nothing!" Liv spoke "Cause you ain't gonna lose me."

As Aaron settled down and watched Liv fall asleep even though it was half 12! He looked at her and thought "I don't need anyone! I just need my little Liv!"

He settled down next to our and fell asleep all worries gone and fading replaced with images of his sister....

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:robronfan948


End file.
